My Heart Belongs To You
by WaterWisdom7799
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode. What will Percy's reaction be? What will happen when they meet? What i think would happen. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Just to be sure. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK DOES. (sadly)**

A Pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Groaning, I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, "Ugh, I'm so not a morning person." I thought. Just then, realization hit me. I'm going to see Percy. I'm going to see my Seaweed Brain.

I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I immediately changed my clothes and looked at the mirror. I wore a blue shirt with an owl print on it, blue jeans and my grey converse. I also wore my camp necklace with my father's ring on it. "Good enough", I thought. I went down and grabbed my backpack, ready to go.

The walk to school was short since I lived in an a few blocks from it. Just when I entered the school, it seemed like everybody stared at me. It was so awkward but being a demigod, I got used to it. Some wolf-whistled on my way to the principal's office. Of course, those were the jocks, or should I say idiots in the school. I did the natural thing to do. I glared at them making them back away in fear.

"Thank Gods", I murmured as I opened the door to the principal's office. I was greeted with a smile by the principal's secretary. "Hello, may I help you?" the lady said with a gentle smile.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm the new student." I said, smiling. "oh, yes! Welcome to Goode High! Here's your class schedule and your locker number." She said while handing me two pieces of paper. "Would you like someone to show you around? You might get lost in the campus." She said with sincerity. I smiled and said "No Thanks. I know someone who goes here." I turned to leave and headed out into the hallway, thinking of that person.

I searched for my locker for what seemed like days for a teenager who's got ADHD. Then, in a split second, I finally found my locker. "Finally!" I thought. While I was walking towards it, everything, and I mean every noise, died down. Just when I got to my locker, I heard some girls murmuring a few meters from me.

"Oh my Gosh! It's HIM!

"Who?"

"Oh, you know, nothing. Just the #1 Hottest Guy in Goode High! He's the captain of the swim team and he's so HOT!"

I just rolled my eyes while putting some things away. "I wonder if he's already here?" I thought. I laughed at myself for even considering the fact. "Like he'd even be this early." I smiled, remembering the times I watched him sleep. He looked so cute and peaceful like he never had fought any of those wars and monsters. Like he was just happy with his life.

My trail of thought was interrupted by numerous shouting and giggles by the girls. I sighed, having gotten used to this. Just then, I had an idea. "Well, since Seaweed Brain's probably still asleep, might as well see if this person they call the 'Hottest Guy in Goode' any more handsome than Percy. I bet he's got nothing on him. I mean, uh, with all that demigod training and fighting, he's surely be muscular, not that I care." I said in my head. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Percy's …. muscularity. Let's just use that word. I know you know what I mean. Going back to reality, I squished passed all the people to a place where I could see who it was.

What I saw shocked me the most. "Him? He's the Hottest Guy in Goode? Him being captain of the swim team, I can understand, but Hottest Guy? Really? And he didn't tell me. Then, a thought hit me like a million brick walls. If he's the Hottest Guy in Goode, Majority, if not all, of the girls want him. I felt anger inside of me. Or is it something else? I shrugged, trying to calm myself down. "Relax, Annabeth. It's not like Percy could cheat on you. You could kill him so easily." I told myself. "But you wouldn't do that because you like him too much and you've gone through so much." A voice said in my head. "Ugh, please Aphrodite. Get out of my head!" I said, recognizing who would tell that to me.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of his laughter. I turned to look at the direction from where the voice came. I saw a hint of raven-black hair and I instantly knew it was him. There's only one guy in this whole universe that has that messy black hair. I wanted to just run up to him and hug him right then and there. I missed him so much. But, I didn't. Instead, I did what any Daughter of Athena would do. I made a plan.

I'm impressed. I knew I could make a plan fast but this one seemed faster than the rest. I grinned, replaying the plan in my head again. Being satisfied with it, I walked up to him. Luckily, he was facing the other way so I could easily execute my plan. Getting nearer to him, I hear snippets of his conversation with his friends.

"Gosh Perce, you can have any girl you want to you still go with this 'girlfriend' of yours."

"Drake, I've told you before. She's real. You haven't seen her because she's living in California. And you can't ask more from her. She's beautiful and smart and –"

"Yeah, we got it, man. You don't have to repeat everything. She's like a goddess on your description every time you talk about her."

"It's kind of hard to forget when you keep on talking about her non-stop, you know."

I smiled. "So, he's been talking about me, eh? I'll ask him about it later." I continued to walk towards him when one of the guys who I think is one of his friends saw me. I heard him say, "Who's she?" The rest of the guys except Percy turned around.

I heard one of them mutter, "Maybe she's the new girl." "Dude, She's hot." I rolled my eyes at that statement and turned my attention back at Percy, who seems to be oblivious to the world and to the fact that I was almost behind him. "Why would he think I'm right behind him if he doesn't even know I came to Goode?" I reasoned to myself. I was about to execute my plan when I heard the most annoying shill sound I have ever heard in my life. That means it was worse than the monster sounds I've heard.


	2. Chapter 2

It was from across the hall and it was surely getting louder. I thought it was a monster and was about to grab my dagger but when I turned to look who or what it was, I saw something far worse than a monster. A walking BARBIE. Scratch that. It was, by far, THE WORST BARBIE I COULD EVER SEE AND IMAGINE. Her face was caked with a lot, by that I meant A LOT, of make-up, I wasn't even sure if it's still her face anymore. In addition to that, she was wearing a shi- wait, I couldn't even call it a shirt. I don't want to describe her any longer. All you need to know is that everything she wears is pink and that all her clothes were almost 5 sizes too small. "Could she even breath?" I wonder. Only something or someone inhuman could breath with those on. I don't want to go on, I might barf. You get the point.

I watched as she or it strutted her way towards my direction. "Hey Perce, here she comes." I heard one of his friends say. "What does he mean? Is she? Could it be?" I thought, worried. "Puurrrrccccyy!" I heard that screeching noise again. This time, I tried not to laugh. "Nope. He wouldn't. So not gonna happen." Then, I had an idea. "I wonder. Let's see how this goes." I grinned, anticipating whatever would happen.

Just when I turned my attention back to them, I see that she's already there clinging to his arm, trying to flirt with my boyfriend. I could see, from the looks of it, he seems to be pure misery. I was trying to keep myself from laughing. "Uh, hey Veronica." Percy said while shoving his arm away from her grasp. She pouted in a weird way making her face look like she was about to morph into a hideous monster. I heard laughing in the background, remembering that Percy's friends were still there. Percy was giving the glare that said 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-all-if-you-don't-get-me-out-of-this-situation'. I tried to hide my muffled laugh as his friends abruptly stopped laughing. Well, at least some.

"So, Percy-boo, would you mind walking me to class? I might get lost in all these people." Veronica said while trying to do the puppy-dog face. Make an emphasis on trying. "Uhm, I know you can do it by yourself. You've been here longer than I have." Percy said, trying to deny her gently. "Come on, Percy. Why can't you just see that I like you? And I know you like me too." She said while edging closer to him. Percy just stepped away and said, "I have a girlfriend. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't date you." I smiled at his words. Despite Percy snapping at her, she still kept coming. And Percy kept backing away, causing him to bump into me and loose his balance. Luckily, he turned around, helping him not put all his weight in our fall and be able to extend his arms to stop his fall before squishing me. I exhaled, not realizing I had held my breath.

I looked up to his eyes. I felt time stop at this moment. We just looked at each other's eyes, no care in the world, forgetting what position we're in. I was about to lose my self control and kiss him, but his friends lifted him up. When he was picked up, he got his senses back. He helped me up and just stared at me. I couldn't help but laugh at him, looking shocked. I wasn't even done when he hugged me so tight and spun me around, effectively earning the attention of a lot of people. Him picking me up and spinning me around caused a new round of laughter. Finally, after gods know how long, he put me down with a grin on his face. I looked at his friends and saw that they had shocked and questioning glances. The rest of the people started chattering around, probably to spread a rumor about what just happened. Last but not the least, Veronica had frozen on her spot in shock. When she saw me looking at her, it broke her from her frozen state.

"What do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are, blondie?" she shrieked, walking towards Percy and I. I just looked into Percy's eyes and we came into an understanding. we let go of each other. "Uh, sorry. Spur of the moment." I said, trying to hide my smile. "Well, you better not do anything like that again. Percy's mine, understand?" she said, holding on to Percy's arm again. Percy was giving me the look that said 'do-it-now'. Well, me being the stubborn girlfriend I am, I decided to check the surroundings first. Percy's friends were just there, seeing the scene unfold with excitement. "Seems that they haven't encountered this kind of thing involving Percy." I thought. The rest were silently murmuring amongst themselves.

"Hey! Dumb Blonde! Did you even hear what I said? I said sta –" That was when I snapped. "Don't you dare call me a dumb blonde. Say it again one more time, I'll wreck that face of yours."Percy knew what I could do so he walked in front of me resting his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Wise Girl, calm down. It's not good to make a scene on your first day. And, have pity on her. She doesn't know what you can do." I relaxed a bit.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him, Blondie?" Veronica said, pulling Percy away from me. "Veronica, just please don't make a scene. And most especially call Annabeth dumb. Lastly, I belong to someone else and I would never belong to you." He told her, shoving her hands away from him. At his last sentence, he looked at me and walked towards me. I smiled and walked towards him, too. The world disappeared and all that I could see was him. All the rest was a blur.

We met halfway. We stood there in front of each other, lost in our own world. Then, he cups my cheek with his hand. He leans so close, I felt his breath on my face. And he said those seven sweet words that I knew I would be the only one to hear, "My heart belongs to you, Wise Girl." He closes the gap between us. I felt alive and complete. Nothing could ever stop this feeling. I heard gasps from the crowd but all that mattered right now was that I was with my Seaweed Brain again.

We pulled away catching our breaths, but absolutely having grins on our faces. He, again, envelopes me into a hug so tight that I couldn't resist the urge to hug him back and whisper the words, "I missed you, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
